Naruto: Akira of Amegakure
by ButterflyEffectTobi
Summary: (Yaoi, male!s/i, dark themes) read at your own risk! He has seen the darkest of places, and people. These three however were his family, and he will do everything in his power to make sure they survive this hell. He will make sure that they will live on, even if he has to die again to let them see another day.
1. Preview

_**Notes: another story I know, I know. I have issues, however just because I make a new story doesn't mean I stopped writing my other stories. Like I said I make new stories than new chapters because I'm weird like that. This story will be showing some of the darker sides of Naruto, and will be very dark so please be kind to me and be warned if you are triggered. Male!s/i so yeah. Also I do not have an end couple so leave suggestions if you want to help me choose. I hope you enjoy this small preview of the story!**_

 _ **Warning: forced prostitution, grammar, death, gore, sex, dark themes, triggering things, dark side of naruto**_

 _ **no beta! will most likely go back later and fix errors**_

 _ **I will put more warnings later on! also I will put warnings on chapters that need them. Leave reviews please and thank you!**_

* * *

 _ **Preview / sample**_

Tying the kimono around my tiny waist I sat still as the mistress of the brothel got me ready for the customer. How it came to this was beyond my understanding, for one minute I was alive living my life in happiness but one (no pun intended really) slip caused it all to fall on top of me. Slipping in the shower wasn't anything to be proud of especially if you die along with it. However, I didn't stay dead as you could see. I was reborn in a place that was truly different then my first life, which let me tell you was weird saying.

Yipping softly, I looked at the mistress who tighten the kimono even tighter than before, she was trying to get my attention.

"Yes, Madam-san?" I knew her name, hell the women has raised me thus far. She however did not like me calling her by her name so she told me to call her either 'madam' or 'mistress'.

"You weren't listening boy were you?" She glared at me with such a force I could have died if it was possible to die from it. I could only looking down at my feet. Shaking her head she spoke her mind like she usually did, "If only you weren't so popular with the men, I would have thrown you out."

Ah my new life so far wasn't anything like my first, for in my first I had a loving father, mother, older brother and sister. I wasn't a young prostitute, selling my body for this women to get money. Maybe this was karma coming to bite me in the ass for not looking both ways on the crosswalk, or not texting my friends till hours later. Whatever it was, karma was biting me in the ass hard.

For even if I was at the young age of ten, I have already had sex with severally men and women alike. It started when I was around seven years old, and if I didn't know any better like having a first life I wouldn't have known what they were forcing me to do. However, I did have a first life so I knew what they were talking about.

My new-(mom? No for now she will be mother) mother was a personal favorite to all that had come to the brothel, however she didn't get so lucky after so long with having that luck. She kept me, the women, mother, kept me a bastard of a child. However, she died at childbirth, something I am thankful that I do not remember.

The first thing she was able to do was hold me, sing to me, and give me love. The last thing she was able to do with or for me was give me a name. Just a first name, no surname, no nothing. And I respected her for that, not for the naming and other shit, no for keeping me. For I knew that prostitutes aborted them, however mother fell in love with me, me a child of a blank faced man. She loved me.

So I held the women in high respect, even if I don't remember her or know her. Sometimes, I do feel a warm comfort, a warm embrace. And I thrived off that, for this life left me father and mother less, I missed that comfort. God did I miss it. I missed a mothers love, a father's guide to life, and a sibling playful bickering. I missed all of those, and I hadn't known what I had lost until I lost it.

Feeling a hard slap across my face, I lifted my small hand slowly up to my cheek that was stinging lightly with a slight burn feeling also. Looking up at the mistress with a blank look that she only saw my mouth since my bangs were in front of my face (she says it helps the customers, plus herself to not spend as much money.) I tilted my head to the side.

"W-Why did you do-" I stopped with another slap on my face, however it was on the other cheek.

"You will not speak without consent!" She yelled out in a fiery of red face. I didn't begin to cry, no I just stood there. I was an adult, I may look like a child but mentally I wasn't.

"Do you understand me young man?" She questioned with her face red in anger, she looked like a tomato, but I wasn't gonna say that to her ugly mug.

That wasn't nice me.

"Yes, Madam."

She slapped my face again for the third time, but this time afterwards she gripped my bangs and pulled them. I winced, biting my lip to stop the whimper of pain to release from my mouth, I will not give her that pleasure. She already had many other things above my head, she didn't need another. She forced me to look up at her, but this time we met eye to eye.

"Louder." She forced out, her face going even more red that it almost looked purple, keyword almost.

"Yes, Madam!"

"Good, now go get ready, you have a man waiting to see you in room six."

Then she was gone with the wind, my hair gone from her stinging grip. Rubbing the top of my forehead I felt tears already formed in my eyes ready to fall whenever I so command. Damn it I was stronger than this!

Moving my small hands to my eyes this time, I rubbed at them gently to erase my tears almost coming down. I didn't want to show this weakness. My life may not be perfect but I sure as hell ain't gonna show that demon women my weak side. Humans were truly the demons in life, we're truly are savages.

* * *

 _ **notes: short but sweet! Leave positive reviews please and thank you**_

 _ **p.s: will most likely work on this story way more since I have a pretty good idea of how I want this story to go.**_


	2. Chapter one

_**Notes: so I made another chapter for this story! yay! it's short I know but I will try to make my chapters longer. Positive reviews please, and I just want to warn you guys that this story will be fucked up okay so be warned. I will put warnings and "*" of a part of the story that you can skip if you need them. So please don't go to the comments and complain about stuff that I warned you about. So without further ado please enjoy the first chapter of Akira of Amegakure!**_

 _ **no beta! grammar errors.**_

 _ **warnings: none in this chapter**_

* * *

Chapter one / Once lost can't be found

"Congratulations, you finally broke my soul."

* * *

When the light of my life went out, I really thought I was done with my life. I would have never thought that I would wake up again, to blink my eyes, to wiggle my toes, to clutch my hands tightly in fist. So when the darkness cleared away and in return gave me a second chance I thought it was a dream, or something that would later bite me in the ass later. In a way I skeptic, could you blame me? I was a normal teenager, barely eighteen before I died by falling in the shower, and then I got this second chance at life. God must have messed up, or someone wasn't doing their job right.

Now don't get me wrong, my life was good. I had a loving mom, a guiding father, and playful bickering from both my older siblings. My life was good. I tried to get good grades, however I was a C- average, at times maybe an A+. So really my life was normal, so why I was given this chance it was must have been a mistake. Maybe I was a mistake, maybe someone up there didn't think life was fun enough so it picked randomly and I was the unlucky fool that got pick. Others may say that I was lucky, but really it wasn't, for I went from good to worst.

This is my story however, my life all written down for you to read to either yourself, kids, or grand kids, anyone really. You may see me as the bad guy, and in a way I was, putting myself in the role. I played my role that I was given. The beginning part of this story was written when I was six years old, thankful for my previous life otherwise I would have been seen as strange. I still was viewed as strange, however to myself- I wasn't anything weird. And it was truly funny how I was so set on believing I was still in my world, I made myself believe in something that truly could not be possible.

Forgetting was something that karma, fate, life, God? Anything really thought must have been funny. For I was beginning to forget my previous life, my life that I loved so much, my life that was real, as real as this one. I couldn't get it back, my memories were faded, being slowly erased from history to be forgotten in time. And really if I forgot, was my first life even real? Was my imagination something so big that I created a world where this one was a cartoon, a Japanese anime that was popular? Was I just some crazy child that was losing it?

They do say kids have big imaginations. However, deep down I felt like even thought I was forgetting my past life that it was all truly real. It wasn't fake or make believe, my past life was mine and mine alone.

However this story isn't about my past life, it's about this one. I don't where to start in this tale- let's start in the beginning, my awaking.

* * *

I woke with a start. Gasping for air to go into my lungs, to fill them with that sweet nectar of air that brought upon life. Struggling to get out of this cocoon that kept me tightly in the space, I willed it to be unwrapped however it did not come undone. I tried several times to be released from the tight space, it would have none of that however seeing as I'm stick stuff cocooned in this warm space. Giving up I began to look around the room, it was a blur if I was honest. I could barely see anything at all, it coming to be just like light going flash across the screen blurriness.

So, I slipped so hard in my shower that they tied me up in a cocoon and I was somewhat blind? Was I on some strong drugs? Trying to look around again but I could still not see anything but blurriness, I groaned in frustration however it comes out as a gurgle.

Huh?

Tilting my head, I squeezed my hands into fist tightly in the cocoon. Nothing felt strange per say, it felt the same maybe smaller than usually however I could be on some strong as all hell drugs. However what was strange was how the bed seemed to be roomed with several other people, well from what I could see really. How I was able to see that much is beyond me.

Gurgling a groan out I heard the door open, I perked right up. Thank heavens! A nurse was here to save me.

"Thank you so much for coming in! The drugs you guys have me on are really strong, like oh wow-"

Why was a baby mumbling while I was trying to speak to the nurse? Looking over at the women or man they were frozen by the door, none moving whatsoever. Tilting my head, I began again:

"You okay nurse?"

I only saw them move their head to the side, and the baby was mumbling yet again. Getting frustrated I was about to yell out at the baby, as cruel as that may sound, however I was stopped when I was picked up and cradled like a baby by a fully grown women. I knew she was a women because of her assets that I had no interest in meeting, thank you very much. What perturb me was how she could cradle me- me a grown ass man-

Wait….was I the baby? That was stupid….right? I'm on some really strong drugs, I must be!

Looking up at her worried face, I slowly shifted my gaze down to the 'cocoon' that wrapped me in tight warmth. What was slowly beginning to reveal a swaddled body of a baby, (in blue thank god!). I really am a baby. How was that possible?

Mind going twenty miles per hour, I began to feel myself hyperventilate. Causing the poor nurse to begin to panic, for she probably never heard of a hyperventilating baby before. I would have felt sorry for her,(and I do!) however I felt like my probably was bigger, seeing as I was a baby when really I was a grown ass man.

Startled at her speaking in Japanese, something which I tried to study and learn but gave up, I only knew a few things and the rest of what she was saying was lost on me. I tried to stop my hyperventilating to listen to her however it would not stop. The air in my lungs was going out one way or another.

Dots began appear in the blurriness of my vision and I welcomed them, so when they became more dots then color or blurriness I welcomed it. I wasn't supposed to be reborn! I was suppose to be either dead or in the hospital- then it was sweet darkness that I graved.

* * *

Coming to again I was someplace dark and different. It must have been hours later seeing as the room I was in was in complete darkness. How I knew it was a different place was the smell, it smelled very strongly of perfume and alcohol. The other place, the hospital most likely, spelled of disinfect that it almost smelled like death.

Gurgling slightly I moved or tried to in this small baby body of mine. I was in a swaddle still, however it wasn't as tight as before letting me move my body more freely. Since it was night I didn't want to disturb my new found parents, and really if that didn't sound strange I don't even know what did. My vision still blurry beyond belief seeing as I must have been a now day old, seeing as the moving around made this body tired was interesting. I didn't want to go back to sleep seeing as I slept the, maybe, whole day and I wanted to stay awake for longer than I did before. Yawning softly I turned my head but was startled at a toy fox that had button eyes almost like the movie Caroline's 'second' mother had. Resisting the urge to grab it, seeing as my body and a little bit my brain was a baby. The new parents of mine were really irresponsible.

My new found parents….that was something that had my heart sinking down to my stomach. I didn't want another set of parents, I didn't want another around at life, I wanted myself again. Feeling my bottom lip begin to wobble uncontrollably I tried to hold in the tears that were forming, but my baby instincts had other plans, causing the tears to flow freeing and the crying (read as wailing) to start.

Hearing footsteps hurriedly run from most likely outside the room, my baby instincts smiles in happiness for getting attention. The door opens and a young girl, no older than sixteen maybe, came into the room with worry all over her face.

"Please don't cry Akira-chan, I'm here, onē-san is here. She will always be here." the young girl spoke softly. I didn't understand any of it, I only knew one word that she said and that was her calling herself 'older sister' to me. She picked me with the gentlest of touches, almost afraid I would break if she didn't. Bringing my small form to her chest, she began to sway side to side.

I really tried to stop the feeling of drowsiness, I really did! However my baby mind, or instincts, had other plans yet again. And before long I was out like a light yet again, obvious to the world unknown to me. However the young woman's warmth and safe feeling, brought me comfort. The last thing I heard her say was:

"Good night my Otōto."

Then everything faded into darkness, letting me go into the world of dreams and fantasy. I didn't mind as long as I was in the girls arms, in her safe, warm, and loving arms. I will be fine.

* * *

 **Notes: please leave positive reviews, and thank you again for reading! I love you all! See you next time.**


End file.
